Cameras may be used to facilitate automation applications in which a robot interacts with its environment, such as a warehousing or manufacturing environment. The cameras may generate images from which various information can be determined, such as a shape or size of an object in the robot's environment. The information may aid interactions in which the robot picks up the object in a warehouse or navigate around the object in a factory. The images captured by the camera may also be used to generate a model of the object, such as a three-dimensional (3D) model of the object.